1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of selecting a label switched path (LSP) in a network management system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of selecting an LSP from an ingress node to an egress node in a multi protocol label switch (MPLS) system, where constraints are reflected in a network status. The apparatus and method are practical in terms of increasing reliability and adaptability of the network, since a path is calculated by arbitrating priority between network policies.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional technology is searching for a path, having various constraints, such as constraints on bandwidth, delay, etc., combined with a Dijkstra's algorithm, which is a method of selecting a shortest path. The current conventional technology has been used as a path selection algorithm for a routing protocol called OSPF-TE (open shortest path first-traffic engineering), and exchanges information about a status of an adjacent network in order to obtain more accurate information about a status of an adjacent network. An example of the current conventional technology is a method of selecting a path based on quality of service (QoS), which calculates and selects the path based on the expense and delay of a link. However, in the current conventional technology, processing selecting path is difficult when constraints conflict, and the network is loaded due to flooding information between devices.
Another conventional technology is a method of supporting a label switched path (LSP) from an ingress node to an egress node with a service level agreement (SLA). The method sets the LSP, monitors the status of a link and utilization of the link, and re-arbitrates the set LSP in a centralized network management system. In the current conventional technology, a load generated while exchanging information, that is to be transmitted to each node, is reduced using the centralized network management system so as to ensure high efficiency of path calculation. However, the conflict between the constraints cannot be suitably controlled.